


i need some sugar, i need something fake

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's 3 am take the nohyuck and go





	i need some sugar, i need something fake

**Author's Note:**

> thank u nya nd nai

looking straight into someone's eye can reveal many things. feelings, their experiences, everything the mouth won't tell. but when jeno locks eyes with donghyuck in a desperate attempt to save himself, all he can see is pure worry and a glint of mockery, heightened by the almost imperceptible curl of his lover's lip. he blames the dizziness on the low neon lights and the bottles of soju being passed around, although his cup has been empty since they came in. 

"jen, darling, is everything okay?" he asks in a tone so soft, so gentle and innocent that jeno almost buys it. the small tilt of his head is the cherry on top, and this is one of the rare times he regrets dating such a talented man.

he would buy it, if it weren't for the sock clad foot stroking his inner thigh and slowly making it's way to his clothed cock. hyuck's ministrations come to halt when the waitress brings them their food, and doesn't move again until the oblivious woman leaves their private room through the same door she came in by. 

hyuck's concern catches jaemin and renjun's attention, them quickly catching on to their little game after a quick glance below the table and shifting to hide the couple from the other crew member's sights.

it's ridiculous, almost laughable really, how composed and honest they sound when jeno can barely mutter out a 'i'm fine.' without his voice breaking.

renjun chimes in, leaning in to hear better.  
"what was that?" just as hyuck successfully slips his foot under the waistband separating him from jeno's naked dick, now freely grinding the ball of his foot on his balls. 

he lets his forehead thud against the cool table, embarrassment coloring his cheeks red and taking his body by storm, making him shudder and whimper in shame. donghyuck reaches out to pet his head lovingly, cooing at him and having the audacity to pinch his cheeks and jen wants to cry. to be completely at his mercy with just his foot and some well timed gazes makes him feel so pathetic, yet he doesn't make an effort to close his legs or move away from the stimulation. 

the built-in table speakers are playing a song from niki, jeno can feel the amplified vibrations of the bass all the way from above the table, the head of his cock now pressed under the wood and he silently wonders if this was hyuck's plan all along. judging by the smug expression the male is sporting, he's right.

the lighting changes and turns to a lighter shade of purple and engulfs the room into a pink haze, drawing the attention away from them for a short moment.

mark and jaehyun are giggling like schoolgirls by the mini fridge, strewn across eachother and eventually pulling sicheng in with them, the latter snickering as soon as he's let in on their multiple secrets. doyoung, who is probably the most sober of them all, is watching them while brushing his fingers through yuta's hair. he looks like he's two seconds away from passing out, hyuck notes. 

"i think he's eaten too fast, he chuckles, his stomach probably hurts." his honeyed voice doesn't fully reach jeno's ears and oh god, he can't even move, barely holding in the whimpers threatening to spill out of his lips. the slightest movement encourages hyuck to press his foot harder into his crotch, quite literally toeing the line between discomfort and delight. the pressure on his dick is deliciously painful, now switched to circular motions and short, unnoticeable thrusts. he groans quietly, tears pricking at his eyes as donghyuck laughs.

his foot finally leaves between jeno's legs, and jeno can finally breathe in relief. he's still hard and burning with arousal, but he's not gone enough to ignore his usual rules and sits still while hyuck moves to the other side of the table, sitting on the cushions and pressing up to him and resting his hand dangerously close to the hem of his shorts. he places his free hand at the back of jeno's head, pulling him down to whisper in his ears. 

"silly mutt. did you really think i was done with you? i won't stop until this entire table knows how good of a slut you are for me, letting me use you in front of them."

it's gonna be a long night.


End file.
